


Keeping the Spark Alive

by popculturehoe



Series: Magnetic [9]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Lingerie, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popculturehoe/pseuds/popculturehoe
Summary: By the time Josh got home from work, usually somewhere between eight and nine o’clock so he could see the kids one more time before they went to bed, Sara was already out of her work clothes and in sweats or pajamas. Not that Josh wasn’t completely in awe of her in flannel pants and an old tank top, in fact that was one of the times he found her the most beautiful, but he thought it would have been nice to see her in something a little nicer. Like back when he would watch her tear Republican congressmen a new asshole in the Roosevelt Room. Once the kids were in bed, they took turns loading the dishwasher and fell asleep on the couch watching Great British Bake-Off on Netflix. Frankly, sex had gone onto the back-burner, and Sara was determined to do something about that.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Original Female Character, allusions to C.J./Toby
Series: Magnetic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752097
Kudos: 7





	Keeping the Spark Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write some Josh smut, and this is what came of that. I hope it's not totally horrible. Also, this skips way ahead in the timeline of my series.

With three kids - the twins were now eight and their daughter was now five - and everything that came along with them, as well as both having _very_ stressful and all-consuming jobs and both of them being in their mid-forties, they thought they had a pretty good sex life. Sure, it sometimes got interrupted by a crying child who had had a nightmare, or by a phone call from a fellow politician or senior staff member, but they usually made time for it. Josh had been busy over the last few months with the Santos re-election campaign, working hard for the man he had helped get into office four years before, and Sara was still working hard as a strategist for Donna as she was trying to run for Congress. The kids had endless activities - Connor had his coding club, Jackson had baseball practice, Hannah had ballet and soccer, and both boys took karate - every day after picking them up from school it was off to a waiting room or field, home for dinner and an hour of TV before putting the kids to bed at 8:30. Josh was an amazing father and the two of them made a great team. They had the whole parenting thing down to a science. Josh helped whenever he could, doling out tasks to people on his staff instead of doing every little thing himself and actually using his personal and sick days in order to do things like going with the boys on a field trip to the National Zoo or leaving the West Wing early when Hannah threw up all over her desk at school.

Over the years they found ways to keep things interesting, to make themselves feel desirable and have fun with one another, but lately things had dried up more than the Sahara desert. They had incredibly busy lives, and it was carrying over to every facet of their personal lives. By the time Josh got home from work, usually somewhere between eight and nine o’clock so he could see the kids one more time before they went to bed, Sara was already out of her work clothes and in sweats or pajamas. Not that Josh wasn’t completely in awe of her in flannel pants and an old tank top, in fact that was one of the times he found her the most beautiful, but he thought it would have been nice to see her in something a little nicer. Like back when he would watch her tear Republican congressmen a new asshole in the Roosevelt Room. Once the kids were in bed, they took turns loading the dishwasher and fell asleep on the couch watching Great British Bake-Off on Netflix. Frankly, sex had gone onto the back-burner, and Sara was determined to do something about that.

After seeking help and opinions from Donna and CJ, she went online and bought a new lingerie set, one that Josh hadn’t seen a million times before. It was a deep red color, the bra covered in a flowery lace and the underwear was high waisted, with the same flowery lace around the middle and sheer material on the sides.

“It’s classy,” Donna had told her when Sara showed them a picture of it.

“It’s sexy,” CJ added. “Josh is gonna pass out when he sees you in that!”

It took a week to arrive, and as soon as the package arrived on their doorstep, she ran to hide it in the closet of their master bedroom, God forbid one of their Secret Service agents or even worse, one of the kids or Josh, found it. It sat there, behind her sweaters and other winter clothes, for about two weeks. She thought about it every time she went into her closet, but the time was never right; Hannah had a ballet recital, the boys had a dentist appointment and a belt test in karate, and then she and Josh had been invited to a party for Toby’s birthday. Then there was the three days Josh was in New Hampshire on business.

Then one day she decided to just bite the bullet and try it on. It fit her perfectly and accentuated her body nicely, so when to wear it for him? Walk out into the kitchen with it on when he came home? Call him into the bedroom and have him find her there? Both were too obvious and too overdone. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head as she glanced at her phone. Opening the phone’s camera feature, she held the phone at an angle so that her body could be seen along with her face. Pouting and then biting her lip and looking innocently at the camera, she snapped a few pictures. She hoped she looked sexy enough.

Josh was already at the White House for the day. It was only 11:30 and he had already had a day’s worth of meetings, and still had a ton of briefings and reports to read over. Currently, he was in a meeting with several congressmen from the Hill, trying to come to an agreement on a bill to increase the minimum wage. These guys weren’t budging and he was getting frustrated.

“The current minimum wage doesn’t support today’s standard of living,” he argued. “It’s impossible for people who work these jobs to make any sort of headway to get out of poverty when they can’t even afford to live off of the money they’re making!”

“People in poverty don’t help the economy,” Senator Wilkinson said. “A higher minimum wage won’t help stimulate the economy, which is what this country needs right now.”

Josh rolled his eyes as he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled, seeing that he had a text from his wife.

_So I came home for my lunch break…_

His brow furrowed as he watched the bubble indicating that she was typing moved. Suddenly a picture of Sara in a lacy bra and panties set popped up on his screen. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he coughed awkwardly. Shoving his phone into his lap, he hoped no one saw. A pit grew in his stomach as his phone vibrated again.

_What do you think?_

_Jesus Christ, are you trying to kill me?! I’m in a meeting!_

_Do you like it? Because there’s more where that came from… ;)_

Another picture popped up, and he could feel his face getting hot.

_Of course I do!! But it will have to wait until later :(_

For the rest of the meeting, all Josh could think about was that damn picture. It was burned into his brain. When the meeting finally ended, Josh stood up and bid the senators goodbye.

“We’ll talk more on Tuesday,” he told them.

“I thought we agreed the next meeting would be Wednesday?” Senator Berryhill’s face contorted in confusion.

“Right, Wednesday.” His voice trailed off as he scratched his eyebrow, looking around quickly. As soon as he had shook all four of the senator’s hands, he bolted towards his office. Telling his assistant Alyssa to hold all of his calls for the next half hour, he slammed his office door shut behind him and sat down behind his desk. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled his phone out. There were now several messages, sent minutes apart.

_I don’t know if I can wait that long Josh._

_I might have to take care of things myself…_

_I know how much you want to do it yourself, but I’ve been very… lonely lately. I miss you baby._

_Am I distracting you from your meeting?_

_What’s gotten into you??_

Five minutes went by before he received a response.

_ You, hopefully. If things go according to plan.  _

He let out a breath, sighing heavily, and tossed his phone onto his desk, carding a hand through his hair once again. As he shifted in his chair, he could feel himself getting hard. Taking several minutes to formulate a coherent response, he finally wrote.

_God, I want that more than anything. The earliest I can be home is six._

_What about the kids?_

_The boys are going straight to the Howells’ after school. Sleeping over. I’m taking Hannah to Donna and Rob’s right after she gets out of school. Donna is more than happy to babysit._

_You told Donna we’re going through a dry spell?!_

_Who do you think helped me pick out the lingerie set?_

Josh sighed and smiled to himself. Of course she had told Donna. Even when Sara still worked for the _New York Times_ and Donna was still Josh’s assistant, they had been good friends, and working together in the communications department and then on Donna’s congressional campaign, they had become even closer.

_Tell her she has great taste ;)_

Sara laughed to herself and continued typing.

_Tell her yourself, see what she says… her and CJ actually._

Josh rolled his eyes. Why did women tell each other everything? It was weird.

_Does the entire Bartlet senior staff know that we both need to get laid?!_

_CJ said she would loan Toby out to me if you didn’t take the bait._

_Apparently he’s_ very _good in bed. Extremely giving and attentive._

He almost retched, the expression on his face turning into one of disgust. He definitely _did not_ need the mental image of Toby doing anything remotely sexual, _especially_ with his wife.

_Not better than me babe._

_I might have to take CJ up on her offer so I can compare ;) :P_

_Please don’t._

_Never. You know you’re the only one I want baby. Only you can make me feel good._

_Damn right._

_I already can’t wait for tonight…_

_Soon baby._

They went back and forth for several more minutes until Sara said she had to go to a meeting with some delegates from Virginia. Josh almost considered going to the gym and taking a cold shower, finding himself still incredibly aroused, but decided to get Alyssa to order him some lunch instead.

**********

At six o’clock on the dot, Josh gathered all of his things and all but ran out of the West Wing. He had told Alyssa, Matt, Sam, and Lou that there had been a family emergency and he had to get home as soon as possible. Matt had been genuinely concerned, and Josh took a mental note that he had to come up with a story the next day as a cover. Sam had shot him a wink and smirked knowingly.

He sat in the back of the black SUV that took him to and from the White House every day like an impatient child, tapping his foot on the floor and frowning every time the car slowed down even the slightest bit. His mind was already becoming clouded with thoughts of his wife, having looked at the pictures and read through their text conversation from earlier in the day more times than he cared to admit. As they pulled into the driveway, he involuntarily licked his lips. He could almost taste her, almost feel her on his hands. The car had barely come to a stop when he threw the door open and jumped out, not even waiting for his two agents to give him the all-clear.

“Thanks Jeff, thanks Curtis. Have a good weekend.” The two Secret Service agents glanced at each other as their boss brushed past them and opened his front door. Not even bothering to be polite, he slammed it behind him and bounded up the stairs two at a time. Bursting into their bedroom, his eyes scanned the room. Sara was nowhere to be found; he’d expected her to be waiting for him. “Honey?”

“In here,” he heard her say from the bathroom. “I’ll be right out.” Her voice was thick with desire. She sauntered out of the bathroom, looking straight at him under hooded eyes. Watching her every move, he became hypnotized by the sway of her hips. Finally she stood in front of him, closing the space between them. He had butterflies in his stomach, something that he hadn’t felt in years, and his hands were practically shaking in anticipation. Swallowing thickly, his mouth suddenly feeling dry, he let his eyes trail down her body. She was breathtaking.

“You look incredible,” he told her. “The pictures were so hot, but they didn’t do it justice whatsoever.”

She looked down at her feet, smiling bashfully, and then back up at him. The dark look in his eye made butterflies erupt in her stomach. He sighed, half in contentment and half in pleasure when he put a hand on the back of her neck and captured her lips with his own. Deepening the kiss, he licked her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. When she obliged, their tongues tangling together, he whimpered into her mouth. Eventually they both had to come up for air. Her lips were plump and swollen, her skin flushed a perfect pink. They breathed heavily for several seconds, just looking into each other’s eyes. Suddenly she yanked his dress shirt out from his pants, dipping her hands underneath to touch his bare skin. He groaned in spite of himself, relishing the feeling of her nails dragging down his chest. Hopping up onto the edge of the bed, and staying on her knees, she pulled him gently by his tie so that he was standing directly in front of her. She threw her arms around his neck and planted an open mouthed kiss on his jaw, then on his lips. Not bothering to break the kiss, she began to unbutton his dress shirt, and he threw it haphazardly behind him once it was all the way off.

She let out a squeal, eliciting a bark of laughter from him, when he suddenly picked her up and gently threw her down onto their bed. Hovering above her, he tenderly cupped her cheek, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever known,” he whispered. His hand moved down along her neck, pushing the straps of her bra down and pulling it over her head quickly when he got to her shoulders. “So beautiful, so perfect. I still can’t believe you’re mine.” He stopped to knead her breasts, enveloping them and loving the weight of them in his hands. 

“Oh Josh,” she whined. He smirked at her, a smug look on his face, as he flicked and tweaked her nipples. As quickly as he had started he stopped, moving his hand down further to stroke the smooth skin of her stomach and hips, his fingers leaving a trail of electricity in their wake. Finally, he reached down in between her legs and cupped her heat. She shimmied out of her underwear, the cool air making her hiss and turning her on at the same time. Before she could say anything though, his warm, nimble fingers dipped inside of her folds.

“Jesus, you’re soaking wet,” he marveled. Adding another finger, he saw her face scrunch up in discomfort, and he pulled away like she was on fire. “Did I hurt you?” Now he was worried.

“It’s just been a while,” she reassured him, and he frowned. _Too long, he thought._ “Go ahead, it’ll go away.”

Gently spreading her open, he thrust his fingers inside her again. When he felt her relax, he added another finger. She nearly screamed when he turned his fingers so that he could massage her clit with his thumb.

“That feels so good baby,” she sputtered, humming in pleasure. He dipped his head down, planting hot kisses up and down her neck and on her collarbone, gently nipping at her skin and soothing it with it tongue. His throaty moans as he did it almost sent her over the edge; she loved that he always enjoyed making her feel good as much as she enjoyed him doing it. Bucking her hips up towards him, she rolled her hips against his cock. The friction was amazing, it was almost too much for the both of them.

Suddenly, she put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him off of her so that she could look him in the eye.

“I need to feel you inside me, Josh,” she said breathily. “I need you to fill me up.”

Her words nearly made him short-circuit. This side of her hadn’t come out in a long time, and realized he had missed it. Pressing his lips hard against hers, he let out a guttural moan; something inside of him snapped. He ripped off his own underwear, his cock now painfully hard and red. Grabbing the rarely-used-anymore bottle of lube out of his bedside drawer, he rubbed the warm liquid onto his hands and then onto himself. Lining himself up with her entrance, he sunk down onto her slowly, carefully, and they both let out a sigh. It had been so long, he was terrified that he was going to come right then and there, but thankfully he restrained himself. After thrusting in and out of her slowly a couple of times, she said, “You can go harder. I want you to.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. The words had barely left her mouth and he hitched her legs around his waist, picking up his pace and slamming his hips against hers with each thrust. He was certain that they would both be incredibly sore and have bruises the next morning, but at that moment he didn’t care at all. All he could feel was her arms around his neck, nails digging into his back, her hot breath on his neck, and the warm, wetness of her pussy. Before he knew it, he could feel the pressure building in his groin, he was getting close, and fast. That was when he dipped a hand down in between them and began to rub her clit, the rhythm in tandem with his thrusts.

“C’mon, baby, let go,” he coaxed. She reached down and grabbed his ass, pulling her closer to him. That sent him over the edge, warmth and pleasure exploding into every nerve ending in his body as he sloppily rocked his hips with hers, still trying to keep the rhythm going with her clit. He vaguely felt her writhing underneath him as she choked out a moan. He was almost positive he blacked out he came so hard, because the next thing he knew he was laying next to her, his entire body limp.

“Are you still with me?” She asked with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” he said blankly.

“Thought I lost you there for a second,” she told him. “Your eyes were all glazed over.”

She moved closer to him, not caring about the film of sweat that covered both their bodies, and he moved his arm so that she could snuggle closer to him. Draping an arm over his stomach, she sighed, nuzzling into his neck.

“You have that effect on me,” he joked.

“Oh, I know,” she said playfully, a shit-eating grin crossing over her face.

“I wanted to be mad at you for sending me those pictures while I was at work,” he said after several moments of silence. “But we needed that, so thank you.”

“It’s been awhile.” He pursed his lips.

“I know,” he said sadly. He was quiet for a moment. “I feel like it’s my fault.”

“It’s definitely not your fault,” she assured him. “It’s no one fault, really.”

“I’ve been so busy with the re-election campaign, I work so many more hours than I did when the kids were younger, we barely see each other anymore.”

Sara felt a pang of sadness in her chest; she could tell by the way Josh was rambling that he was extremely guilty and that this had been eating at him for a while.

“I’ve been busy lately too, it happens sometimes. Other things have taken priority,” she traced idle patterns on his chest, playing with the small patch of hair there. “We both have very stressful and intense jobs, and three kids.”

“We should try to make ourselves a priority again,” he told her. “I miss you. I miss us.”

“I agree,” she hummed, closing her eyes.

“Seriously,” he continued. She knew he wasn’t going to let her fall asleep until he had said what he needed to say. “Once a week, we should try to do something, just you and I.”

“I would really like that,” she smiled.

“It’s settled then,” he said. “No more putting our relationship and our sex life on the back burner.” He threw the comforter over the two of them. “But if you’d ever like to send me pictures like that again, I definitely would not object.”


End file.
